A Darker Reality of Truth
by DarkPrinceLucky
Summary: Salem has won, not in this version of the world, but in another. With the forced help of Ozpin she ripped open time and traveled to where her victory was assured, and Ozpin could not stop her. To turn the tide, he seeks help from our world, a world that knows how it should end, and maybe this new hero can rally the true heroes. But Salem may be ready for them.
1. Prolouge

"It's over Salem, your plans have ultimately failed, and you have nowhere to turn", Ozpin states triumphantly. Yet, she doesn't seemed to fazed by his words, or by the entirety of team RWBY surrounding her within her throne room.

"Honestly Ozpin, when have I never had a plan in mind? The council has been doing this for years now, hunting me, trying to obliterate me and my grimm from the face of this miserable planet." She walks towards a strange pedestal with a black stone about the size of a small child.

Ruby screams,"Hey, he said it's over so don't move!" as she raises her scythe to aim, but once again Salem just ignores them and keeps heading towards the stone.

"Child, put your weapon down, it won't do you any good here," she says to Ruby then turns to Weiss,"I have a question for you though." Weiss stumbles a little at the statement. "You are the young company head with talent for dust, correct?"

"Y...Yes, I am."

"Then, tell me, do you know about this specific type of dust here?" She takes hold and caresses the stone.

Weiss gazes at the stone curiously, "I know about all types...but I haven't ever seen that type before."

"That doesn't surprise me actually", she says with a sly smile on her face, "you see, this dust is only found naturally, and only in one location. This dust is called corruption,and it is found within the pits that birth the grimm." As she states this, a look of shock and horror appears on the faces of both the young women of RWBY, as well as Ozpin.

"My dear Ozpin, my plan is to use this to not only escape, but to win...and you are going to help me," as she states this she holds stone up towards him, now glowing a dark purple-black.

"The hell that will ever happen," Yang screams as she and Blake move in to attack, but as they do, grimm burst through the windows and pin them as well as Ruby and Weiss down.

The malevolent smile Salem is wearing grows larger as it happens, and more menacing as the dark aura approaches Ozpin. "Now let me explain how this dust works, it latches the aura of the current user to the target, allowing them to control the very being of the creature that is being targeted," she states as the aura surrounds Ozpin completely, "When the target happens to be a hunter or huntress, it allows the user to control the aura as well as the semblance. Also, as a side effect, the aura and the power of their semblance is enhanced by monstrous amount. Now with your time abilities, I will create my perfect kingdom." She walks to Ozpin and places her hand on his chest caringly. "Now, take me there."

A bright green light appeared, shining upon everyone in the the room…..then I woke up on the bus on the way to the mines for the field trip.


	2. Wrenched from his World

Holding on to the rope, I slowly slide into the cave wondering just when any of us students hit bottom. Don't get me wrong, I'm not morbid in any way, nor am I sadistic and want to see my classmates die, but the long drop in this hole in the ground is really starting to make me think that this field trip wasn't worth the extra ten points on our GEO finals.

"Hey Lucas, you mind hurrying up?! I'm terrified of heights!" a classmate above me screams downward to me.

"Sorry!" I yell back and begin descending again. I would be moving faster, I've done this before, but this is the deepest cave I've been in and my mind keeps popping back and forth between looking down and seeing the depths that we're diving down into, and that damn dream that I keep having. I mean I'm a fan of RWBY, it's a damn good show, and I know almost everything about the world, but that dream...that is not the normal way RWBY should go. It's almost like what I saw was some kind of premonition, or...I don't know. Anyway, back to the descent, which again is making me question this whole damn trip.

"How much longer can this thing go down!" I say to myself just before my foot finally touches bottom,"Finally." I unhitch myself from the rope and switch on my light to look around and see what's so special about this cave. Our teacher said that it was recently explored, and that new type of crystal was found here, one of which was made up a strange composition that, supposedly until now, was thought to only be created in labs and on a much smaller, and may I add way more volatile, scale. However, from what the researchers that when down here first said, the crystals were twice the size of them or larger, and since all of them got out with any issue or lost of well being and that the cave is still here, I'm going to assume they didn't explode. Sadly to say however, before I go looking for those crystals, I had to wait for someone...and I ain't so happy about it. *SMACK* And as soon as I think it, a hand comes across the back of my head.

"Come on you slow ass fuck!" my assigned partner for the project, the bastard who somehow followed me all the way from elementary school up to college, and someone who very little people can actually stand, Virgil Shijin. Back in highschool we were always trying to out do each other, whether it be in brains or brawn. I remember one time when we said we would fight each other (on of the many times) some random student actually created fight posters as a joke. **Lucas Naturae vs Virgil Shijin** , even put an Italian and Japanese flag on there to further make the joke. A week after the fight I very sternly told him how I felt about the posters, with a laugh and a bloody nose. But right now that doesn't matter.

Every part of me wants to beat this bastard's head in, but I hold onto what patience I have for this guy. "You know for a fact the professor told us to wait when we touch bottom, and if one of us doesn't listen, we both fail, so sit put and-" I look in his direction and he's already gone. I grit my teeth and run after him, following where I see his light moving.

Sad truth about Virgil, he always beat me in track, so even though neither of us knew where we were running to, there was no way that I was going to be able to keep pace with him. At least that was what I thought until I heard it.

"HOLY SHI-!", Virgil screamed as he apparently fell. When I finally got to the crevice that he had fallen into, I couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle seeing him coughing and scraped up from the fall.

"What did I tell you, you should've waited ya prick!" I yelled down to him with a cocky grin that, thanks to the light, he couldn't see, and that was the only thing that could've made it better. "I'll go get the professor, you wait right here and we'll get you out of there."

I was gonna take my sweet time on the way back to the teacher to, and Virgil knew that, but with what happened next, so did the universe. As I turned to walk back, the rock I was standing on gave way, and just like that asshat Virgil, I went tumbling down just like he did.

Now when I finally stopped rolling, Virgil reacted in the exact opposite fashion that I did. Where I chuckled, he cackled like some kind of megalomaniacal super villain straight out of a comic book film. His laughter didn't stop until I had gotten all the way up and dusted myself off. Once he finally stopped laughing he asked the question that was on both of our minds, with a bit of an added insult that I've heard before,'So…thanks to you being a complete idiot and clutz, we both are stuck, so how the hell are we getting out?"

"Im working on it", I told him with obvious agitation in my voice,"though let's be honest here. If you hadn't of ran off like that, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"What situation? Weren't we were gonna go deeper anyway?" he asked with the same agitation had.

"The teacher said not to go in without him because of the crystals, one wrong move and this whole place could go up."

"Whatever, if you had hurried we wouldn't be in this situation."

After a while our minor argument started escalating faster and faster, to the point that we were now yelling at each other ready to swing, and just as virgil begins to throw the first punch, a sudden noise from both sides of the hole that we were stuck distracted us. We both stop and look around noticing the crystals that we came to see started to glow, some dark red and some jade green. Eventually the whole cavern had lit up like the morning sunrise and the once dark cavern now was as bright as the world outside. At each end of the crevice, the was an extremely large crystal that at first we thought was a column holding up the cave ceiling. Like the others one was that deep blood red, the other shined like the emerald city in the Wizard of Oz.

"The hell did you do?" I asked him, and to be honest his response is what I expected, not a damn thing. Both of us just sat there and saw the two column crystals glow brighter until they both lost the color they originally were until they were just a bright white, and that's when they vortexes appeared, two of them that matched the original colors. Voices began to fill the cave, sounds of pain and pleasure, chaos and harmony, screaming and laughing. My head began to hurt like someone was taking a hammer to it, and by Virgil's expression, it was the same for him. As we began to lose consciousness from the pain, all I saw was a hand reaching towards from the swirling green light, and the same for Virgil but from the red. Once I was dragged all the way to the light, I completely lost myself to darkness and was dragged in.


End file.
